BEHAVIORAL SLEEP MEDICINE: TRAINING IN SLEEP & AGING ABSTRACT Goals: In this proposal, Dr. Michael Perlis requests support to: 1) stabilize and expand his mentoring of junior investigators in the domain of behavioral sleep medicine and in the biopsychosocial approach to the study of insomnia (etiology, pathophysiology, treatment outcome research, and treatment mechanisms of action studies); 2) engage a program of educational activities that will provide him and his mentees with a strong foundation for the assessment of aging as a moderating factor for insomnia research; and 3) establish a collaborative network with junior investigators to conduct hypothesis-driven research with his NIA supported project on the natural history of insomnia. Background: Dr. Perlis has been involved in patient-oriented research since his mid-20's. He has been the beneficiary of exceptional mentorship and has carried forward this tradition over the entirety of his career. His research on Insomnia Disorder extends from basic research to patient-oriented research. Qualifications: The candidate has extensive experience as a PI, Co-PI, or Co-I on multiple NIH awards and a successful track record in mentoring others via NIH K23 and R21 mechanisms. Environment: The University of Pennsylvania (Penn) is one of the premier centers for sleep and chronobiology research and clinical work. As such, it has much to offer both the PI and his trainees. Development Activities: The core activity for the mentor's professional development will be the implementation of a monthly seminar series focused on Sleep and Aging. Leading scientists will be invited to Penn to discuss their ideas with respect to the effects of aging on sleep need, sleep ability and sleep opportunity and how alterations within these domains confer increased risk for sleep disorders and adverse health outcomes. In addition, the mentor/PI will take one workshop or course per year focused on biopsychosocial perspectives on aging and one workshop pertaining to bioethics. Mentoring Program: As the Director of Penn's Behavioral Sleep Medicine program, Dr. Perlis has created a unique set of educational activities that attract a wide array of trainees including established professionals, junior investigators, post-doctoral fellows, graduate and medical students, post baccalaureates, and undergraduates. The plan for this K24 is to provide trainees with a set of educational activities that include professional development, focused training in behavioral sleep medicine, and an in-depth appreciation regarding the quantitative assessment of sleep continuity (e.g., sleep diary assessments, actigraphy, PSG, & QEEG). Research: The candidate proposes to create a collaborative network to conduct archival analysis with Jr. Investigators using his NIA supported natural history of insomnia databases (R01AG041783). The individuals invited will have specialty areas apart from the PI, and thus will serve as an opportunity for the PI to both teach and learn. A conference will be held in the 3rd year of the award at which the collaborators will present and discuss their data as a group. Significance: This K24 will support Dr. Perlis in his efforts to provide patient-oriented research training to the next generation.